Reversal
by MegaDaffy
Summary: [Sousuke X Kaname] How would Sousuke feel if the person he secretly loved died? A story based off of my other story Sousuke's Death. Enjoy!


This is a reversal of my other fic "Sousuke's Death". For this one I used the song "We Will Meet Again" by: VAST.

Reversal

Where have you gone

My love my friend

Somewhere without the rain

Sousuke left the hospital and walked down the street slowly. What had just happened was in his mind. He remembered everything. The bullets, the blood and the death of the one person he loved the most. He also remembered he tried to save her but to no avail.

I feel afraid now, I feel alone

Will we meet again

Can you recall what we once knew

Somewhere without the pain

However, the one thing that he remembered was the phrase that broke his "tough" exterior, the phrase that felt like bee sting in his heart.

"We're sorry Mr. Sagara. We tried to save her, but she's gone." The doctor said.

"Gone." He thought over and over.

He still remembered her and how she looked, Her long, blue-green hair and her nice voice. He also remembered the times they had together; the times were she abused him with her paper fan or by physical violence. He also the times he wanted to tell her he loved her but couldn't build up the strength to. He hated that the fact that he could still remember all of that.

I feel afraid now, but not alone

We will meet again

I can't hear your voice

But you know I feel your soul

What he also hated was that now she was gone. He would never see her again, the only times he would see her again, was in his dreams. He then hated himself for not telling her that she loved her while he had the chance, he then remembered how they first met, he was assign to protect…

I can't hear your voice

But you know I feel your soul

Where have you gone

Protect, that made him feel worse, He was assigned to protect her but she died because of him. She died because he failed to do his job for once in his life.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone that turned out to be a thug.

"Hey, watch where you're going you idiot!" The thug said.

Sousuke didn't respond but just stood there.

"Hey, I'm talking to you jerk!" The thug said again.

Sousuke still didn't do anything.

"THAT'S IT!" The thug yelled before running at him with a knife.

Sousuke sensed the knife coming and gave him a good punch in the face.

The thug then fell to the ground with Sousuke watching in horror. He wasn't horrified by what he did but by the memory of beating up thugs like him in order to protect her.

He then ran as fast he could in the direction he was going in.

He found a secluded alleyway and ran into there and sat down. He then noticed that his face was wet. "What is happening to me?" He asked himself before putting his head on his arms making small sounds. For the first time, he was actually crying. At first he couldn't believe it but found out why. He missed her, she was everything to him and she left him forever, he wouldn't ever see her again.

He couldn't take it anymore; he wished he had his gun with him. To make himself feel worse, he remembered her last her last words.

"Sousuke, I'll always love you no matter what. I hope I can I make it through this so that I can see you again." She said as blood poured out of her on the ground.

She then kissed him before falling unconscious.

He then cried more, he felt like a failure for letting her meet her death, a death she did not deserve. He thought about the first part of her sentence as he walked home.

"I'll always love you no matter what." Somehow, he felt better knowing that she still loved him no matter what stupid thing he did. Later that day, he went to bed and thought about her words and cried himself to sleep. During his sleep, he dreamed of her.

My love my friend

Somewhere without any pain

I'm not afraid now I'm not alone

We will meet again

"Hi Sousuke!" She said in her cheery voice.

"Kaname?" he asked.

"Yep! That's me!" She replied.

"Kaname…" Sousuke said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I miss you please come back. I never got to tell you I loved you." Sousuke said as his eyes watered.

"Aww!" She said as she hugged him, "Don't worry, we'll always be together in your dreams."

"But…" Sousuke said before she put her finger on his lips.

She then hugged and kissed him; Sousuke did the same as well.

He was then smiling in his sleep because he knew that she never left him, but that she was there in his heart and in his dreams.


End file.
